


Walk Tall

by Carrimimi



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Older Noctis, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, heart breaking, walk alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrimimi/pseuds/Carrimimi
Summary: This is a short drabble I wrote when I was still trying to emotionally recover from the mess the game's end made of my heart.I have gifted it to a very sweet and talented writer who has been following my fics. Thank you Neko 🤗





	Walk Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).



It took a long time.

Ten long years.

Ten years alone, in an abyss of dark solitude.

Without his friends. Without the world.

They moved forward without him, changing, evolving, aging.

He stayed the same, stagnated, unchanged, young.

While his friends moved on, fighting their own paths without him, he floated in a bubble of protection, unaware that life marched on.

When he was finally released from his cocoon of frozen time, he was elated to be reunited with his friends once more. He tried desperately to overlook their aged appearance, he only wanted things to be the way they once were. 

He was deluding himself. He knew it could never be. Would never be. He knew something that was difficult to share. Painful.

The short time that he could spend with them was too brief, but it would have to suffice. His heart broke at what he must tell them, and their hearts broke when they heard the news.

The last day.

The last hour.

The last minute.

He lived and breathed for the brothers that he loved so much.

Walk tall,

Without me,

My friends…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all fared better than me, but somehow, I think whoever played FFXV until the end, cried forever...


End file.
